Belief In The End
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: The world is at an end when a interesting girl arrives, creating a beam of light that will destroy the world. Only Raven has the right amount of powers help to her destroy the beam, but Raven refuses to..at the fact that she is angry at this girl. R
1. Prologue: The Suicidal Beginning

_A tear rolled down a black haired hooded girl._

_"Could they hear me from here?" said the girl._

_She looks down at the stormy waters underneath her._

_"Of course not" she said leaning over the cliff, only to fall slowly._

_The fate of the world will not work with one of the Deaths still living, her living wouldn't help anything or anyone. It was the power her, and Ocella shared...the power of the darkness. It's what would bring back the earth, without the unevening darkness there would be a balance of light._

_Her soul would be safe, but she did not know if she would be. She fell into the water with a loud smack, as she'd reached the bottom of the ocean. Her eyes began to glow an unbelievable light, and she was shot out of the water and at the shore of a nearby cavern. __Above the water looking over the cliff was a man who'd recently lost his job a__long with a teenage boy who looked much like a monkey._

_A light shot up into the sky, the sky was lit red. The red was the most feared color in the sky, but the Teen Titans wouldn't know why. This would be the end of the Titans, and the birth of his new world._

_"This is our beginning Marvin...though this will be their end" said the man, laughing afterwards._

_"OOk" said the boy._

_"The rule of the Toy Maker" laughed The Man._

_"OOK" ooked the boy._

_"I have not forgotten your need of a translator...but it seems the sky is shining brightly on my decision" said the Toy Maker._


	2. The Beam

_**Three Days Later**_

Raven sat up in her bed.

"Spara" said Raven looking around the room.

Raven picked up her pillow, revealing a picture of her and a black haired girl wearing a black hood. She looked on the back of the picture where it words read: _**Raven (Ray-vin) & Spara (Spar-uh)**_

"Raven" said Starfire appearing inside of her room followed by Robin and Beast Boy.

"What" hissed Raven.

"We heard you scream, what's going on...is someone in your room" said Beast Boy doing his version of a Kung Fu attack.

"No, I just need some air" said Raven going past Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

"Raven, you dropped your photographic image" said Starfire picking up the picture of Raven and Spara.

"Who's that" asked Beast Boy looking at the picture.

"We should not intrude in Raven's private, and personal items" said Starfire.

"Yeah, let's all just go back to sleep" said Robin, leaving with Starfire.

Beast Boy looked at the picture Starfire had left on the dresser near the door, he looked both ways and took it.

* * *

Raven sighed taking out a small black book, and searching through the pictures until she saw a picture of a younger her with black birthmarks on her arms along with Spara with the same birthmarks except the one on her head was different. Then Raven looked at the tip of the Tower, where someone was laying on there front.

She hurried down, and crept beside the person.

"Hey you" said Raven.

The girl had a blue glowing birthmark on her hand, that then disappeared and the girl looked at Raven.

"Who are you" asked the girl.

"Spara" asked Raven.

"Raven" said Spara her eyes then glowing blue.

Earl the next morning, Spara was laid down in Raven's bed to care for her.

"Raven what is going on, who is that" asked Starfire.

"Her name is Spara" said Raven.

"Raven" said Spara.

"What" asked Raven looking at her long black haired friend.

"The beam...I set off the beam" said Spara.

"What beam" asked Raven.

"The Beam Of Orcana, it destroyed a city" said Spara.

"Whose life were you willing to take to have that happen" asked Raven.

"My own" said Spara.

"How could you do that" said Raven.

"Another thing...some of our people died because of the beam, including Kora and Kana" said Spara.

"You've always been so selfish! I can't believe you set off the beam" said Raven walking angrily out of her room.

"I'll stop it" said Spara.

"Go right ahead, the rest of the earth could do without you" said Raven walking completely out of the room.

Spara went out of one of the Tower's windows and flew to the top of the Tower, and looked through a telescope. There was a line moving closer to the city.

* * *

"Raven, wasn't that a little cruel" asked Beast Boy.

"She started it, all she's every done is care about herself...she probably could've rescued Kora and Kana" said Raven sitting on the couch.

"Spara sounded more sad, and mainly blaming herself for their deaths" said Starfire.

"We should help her" said Robin.

"No one could possibly help Spara, she's never done anything but cause chaos" said Raven.

"We could at least try" said Starfire.

"I thought you two were like best friends" said Beast Boy.

"Not best friends..._sisters_, created the same way in the same birthmarks. I was suppose to get the chaos powers, but instead I got the ability of the light and dark...that was supposed to be Sparas" said Raven.

"If she's your sister you should help her, shouldn't you" said Starfire.

"She was supposed to be my twin! Pathetic, we're nothing alike" said Raven.

"Don't you at least want to try and help her" said Beast Boy.

"No I rather stay here, and wait for the world to end" said Raven eating some potato chips Cyborg had brought to the couch.

"FIne" said Starfire.

"Cyborg come on we're going to do whatever we can to help Spara stop this beam" said Robin.

"Alright, finally a battle worth fighting for" said Cyborg.

* * *

Slowly the buildings dissolved in the rays of the beams , along with many citizens. Spara tried to move faster, as she saw her more of her own people getting in the way and using their abilities against the beam. However as one gave out, they all dissolved. Spara moved back to the city with the tower.

"My turn" said Slade in front of Spara.

Slade hit a flying streetlight, the beam dissolved the streetlight slowly.

"Metal" said The golfer.

"Risk your golf clubs" said Control freak.

"For my earth" said The golfer throwing in his golf clubs.

"Robots attack" said Slade.

Millions of Slade's robots headed towards the beam, and suddenly the beam exploded. The dust revealed the beam was still moving. Suddenly, Slade and the two other villians were brought up above the beams clouds.

"Ah" they all screamed.

"Spara!" yelled Robin.

"We've come to help" yelled Starfire attack the beam only causing a sheild to come up around it.

Beast Boy got turned into a tyrannasaurus Rex, and roared at the sheild causing it to break. A beam of light grabbed hold of Starfire, and pulled her above the clouds along with Cyborg. Robin Stabbed his fighting staff into the ground, and it held against the suction.

"RAVEN" yelled Cyborg.

"RAVEN" yelled Starfire.

Spara began to fly upward, higher and higher. Until she could see the top of the beam, she placed a black locket around her neck. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, and she flew into the beam attempting to go to it's core.


End file.
